


Drarry Drabbles

by wilted_humanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Being Together, Cute, Idiots in Love, In Love, JUST, Longing, M/M, Restless, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilted_humanity/pseuds/wilted_humanity
Summary: so i have a lot, like, and ungodly amount of Drarry content in my head that I've made myself, and i've always gotten real sad and kind of pissed whenever I couldn't find anything similar to my content (though, no one really knows  these prompts n whatever since they are exclusive to me, myself, and I.) And I like to think I'm quite good at writing (I'm really not lol), so I thought I'd just make this story that will most likely be forgotten about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by the song Red Eyes, Pt.2 by Merlin, how you may ask. I have no idea :)

Harry let out a hearty laugh, his eyes crinkling and his body rocked. Draco stared, eyes wide, his fair skin heating up and his voice caught in his throat (why can’t he stop staring at Harry?) Draco was about to speak out, albeit a jumble of words would most likely come out, but he couldn’t get his mouth to form the words. Harry's fit of laughter slowly bubbled down to just giggles, and he could finally open his eyes again. A tear slid down Harry’s cheek, and he turned to look at Draco, oblivious to the dazed and flustered look on the slytherin’s face.”Mate, where did that come from,” Harry said, the evidence of how hard he was laughing proudly displayed on his face. Draco stuttered, and suddenly became aware of how close Harry was. Harry let out another laugh, though it came out quite awkward, as they had both realized how unordinary this situation was. “You have a nice laugh,” Draco finally managed, unaware of the words he had just said.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was warm, and welcoming against Harry's skin (never mind the fact that the boys dormitories in Gryffindor has quite small windows.) and his eyes fluttered open. Harry regretted it immediately, shutting his eyes and sighing. He brought has hand up to his face and began rubbing out the crusts that had gathered through the night. After a quick stretch, Harry opened the curtains that surrounded his bed and finally realized that he was alone, and late to breakfast.

He shot out of his bed at an alarming rate and quickly got ready for the day. 

When Harry finally exited the Gryffindor common room, making his way out of the portrait that separates the gold and red colored house from the rest of the school; a tie not yet tied, a sweater that was quickly thrown over a wrinkled button-up white shirt, along with robes that Harry was still putting on. He practically ran towards the Great Hall, ignoring the stares directed towards him. He sat down next to Ron, who was already about to pile a second serving onto his plate. "Good morning," Harry said before making his own plate, scavenging the platters of food in front of him.

Hermione was quiet, seemingly not able to divert her gaze from the green eyed boy. "Harry," she practically hissed out ,"whose tie are you wearing?" Harry glanced down, and finally realized that his tie was not in fact of the Gryffindor colors, but that of silver and emerald green. He froze, not wanting to respond to his friend. 

It was as though he picked the perfect moment to appear, when Draco Malfoy in all his glory strutted down the aisle that separates the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table, sporting a gold and blood red tie "nice tie, potter" he sneered. Harry locked eyes with the blonde as he attempted to form a sentence but it instead came out as incoherent sputtering. 

"Sod off, Draco!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off: oh wow, im so original with a prompt in which Draco and Harry accidentally wear each others tie and everyone finds out about their secret relationship, never heard that one before!! 
> 
> I know, not creative at all but I didn't like any of the other fanfictions with this prompt so I had to make it myself >:( I have to do everything in this damn house. 
> 
> Second: definitely not the best, I never proof read the things I write lol anyways-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco wakes up at 1 am, sneaks into the kitchen to make tea and scones, harry follows him like always, they end up hanging out and being gay. [[fluff]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first off, 
> 
> here's a link to the architecture of the slytherin common room: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S99hGKA59wQ
> 
> this also takes place in the 6th year!!

Draco sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair, though it was messy and unkempt, an unusual sight. He was half sprawled across, half sitting on the ancient love seat that sat in the slytherin common room, the fire flicked up in the fireplace illuminating the room and giving out an eerie glow. It must have been around 1 a.m. which meant that Draco had been sitting dormant for over 5 hours, though to be fair, he did just wake up from a nap. The shirt he was wearing was wrinkled and his sweater twisted around his body. His tie was loose and a thin blanket was left over his body.

He sat up, the blanket falling to his lap, and stretched his arms before returning them to his lap. Draco looked around the room and stayed seated for a few minutes, relishing the ambience. The air was cold, unless you were near the fireplace, which indicated that it was most likely snowing outside. Draco fixed his sweater and attempted to smooth down his shirt; he walked around and tidied up his area, folding the blanket and patting down the cushions. He looked out and peered through a few of the windows, the water was dark and there was no sign of life. He walked past the windows and went up the stairs to the dormitories and entered his room. He picked up a robe and left swiftly quickening his pace as he approached the entrance to the common room. He silently slipped out and snuck through the hallways of the castle, keeping his senses on alert so as to not bump into Filch and Ms. Norris. It took a little less than a half hour, but he made it to the kitchens.

As far as Draco could tell, the place was empty, the house elves likely doing chores elsewhere. Draco was familiar to the design of the kitchens, as he sneaks in at night quite often. He went to the cupboard that houses the tea kettles and pulled one out, before taking it over to one of the large sinks and filling it with water. He set it on a stoves top and turned the stove with a quick Incendio, setting a flame underneath the pot. As the water took began boiling, Draco walked towards the tea drawer, where he took out a jar that contained a Lady Grey tea blend. he took it over to the kettle and sprinkled about a tablespoon of the blend into the kettle, then proceeded to put the jar away and patiently waited for the water to boil. In the meantime he prepared his cup, and set the sugar and milk at his station. 

______________________________________

Harry woke up in front of the fireplace, dazed and forgetting where he was before he remembered. The gryffindors had been celebrating their quidditch victory against the ravenclaws last night, and some time after he had passed out from exhaustion as the match had been a tie before he caught the snitch which took a lot more effort than he had intended. He looked around the common room, his peers' bodies were littered across the floor, all of them asleep. Harry stood up, stretched and went up to his dormitory. It was snowing outside and due to the black and dreary scenery he could conclude it was somewhere in the early a.m.. He hopped on his bed before quickly standing back up as he had accidentally sat on the Marauders Map. He picked it up and shrugged, deciding he might as well browse through it. His eyes trailing the hallways lazily, half paying attention, until his eyes had landed on the name Draco Malfoy. He was in the kitchen. Why was he in the kitchen? Harry, as usual, immediately   
jumped to the conclusion that Malfoy was up to something, so naturally, he decided he was going to stalk the bleach blonde git. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and exited the gryffindor common room, careful to avoid his dorm mates, half jogging down the halls. He knew that Draco must be planning something devious as usual, and Harry intended to stop it as fast as possible. Harry twisted and turned through the halls, determined to catch the Malfoy in the act.   
_______________________________________

Draco was leaning against the table counter when the kettle began to whistle. He picked it up by it's handle and poured himself a cup, leaving some tea in case he wanted another cup later. He prepared his tea, two teaspoons of sugar and about a tablespoon of milk, before stirring it and blowing on it, waiting a few minutes to let it cool down so he did not burn his tongue. He set the cup of tea down and started looking around the kitchen before deciding to make scones.

He successfully finished the dough and put them in the oven. He walked around the kitchen while holding his cup of tea, taking occasional sips. Ultimately, he ended up just going back to his station and cleaning up after his mess.

By the time he had finished (the dough stuck to the counter when he kneaded it, and it took quite a while to scrub it all off), the scones were done, and he pulled them out of the oven and set them on a rack. He leaned against the counter yet again, and was about to take another sip of his tea before the door to the kitchens was thrown open halfway. Draco stared at the doors, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he muttered a "what?" under his breath. Suddenly, as soon as the doors shut down, Harry appeared out of nowhere.

Draco's eyes widened a little, before he regained his composure and spat out ,"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy," Harry responded, holding his ground.

God I'm too tired for this shit

"Well," Draco held up his tea and motioned towards the scones," obviously I've made a mid-night snack. Though I wouldn't be so surprised if you wouldn't be able to notice, seeing as you are as oblivious as ever." Harry scrunched his nose before looking towards the scones and tea kettle. He sighed and grunted, looking at Draco once again.

It was late, and both of them were too tired to fight, so Harry let his shoulders slump as he made his way towards Draco. Harry stopped right in front of the other boy, looking up at him (honestly, Draco was only a few inches taller, it wasn't that big of a deal.). After staring into Draco's eyes for long enough, Harry concluded that his pretenses were false, so he looked at the scones again before looking back at Draco. The slytherin looked to the scones and let out a small grunt, signaling permission for the black haired boy to grab one.

Harry's eyes trailed back to the scones before picking one up and taking a bite. He looked away from his sworn enemy, refusing to let him see his reaction to the scones. Harry squeaked a little, much to his dismay. 

How are they so good? Draco shouldn't know how to make them, much less as good as these. I mean, he literally grew up a spoiled brat how did he even learn to make them? 

Draco smirked, having heard the noise Harry made, and dutifully sipped his tea. He stood up straight, and walked over to a cupboard, taking out a cup and serving the leftover tea in the kettle before setting it in front of the shorter boy. Harry looked up at Draco, emitting a nod as a response from the other. Harry smiled and began to prepare himself his cup.

and then they hang out and be gay together secretly pining for physical closeness until 6 a.m. when the elves come to make breakfast and have to kick the two out. yeah sorry i can't find it in me to write any more i might start working on it again tomorrow so i can make the ending better so like yeah but not right now haha.


End file.
